


Lucy the Faery

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Happy is probably kinda like plue, Mostly Nalu, Original Story Plot, Plue the snowman is a brat, Pov Lucy, Tael - Freeform, Tiny Luce, faery, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia, Faery Princess. Or at least thats what I used to be, till i ran away. I want adventure and excitement, not to be locked in a tree for my whole life. {But the tree was fun!} [You only thought it was fun because i nearly got impaled by slivers several times!] {Don't forget leaf cuts, they nearly cut you in half} [Shuddup!] Freedom here I come... I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faery, What We Are

Hey, I’m Lucy. Now, I have something to confess… I’m not normal, and by that I mean I’m like less that a foot tall, have sparkly gold wings, and odd looking flowerish clothing. If you haven’t guessed what I am by all those hints… then I’ll just tell you. I am Lucy Heartfilia, Faery Princess of the Stars. Now, I know what you're thinking, I’m a delicate flower to be protected and guarded, so cute and innocent, not meant to be mauled by the outside world. Well, news flash for you little people {my gosh Lucy, the hell, your way shorter than all of them} [Shut up, Plue!]. Sorry… uh… I’ll explain later, for now here we go. I am not delicate, Faery’s are very feared in my realm, or at least we were, till our race nearly went extinct… but I’m not going into that detail. 

I’m one of the very few Faery’s left, and to survive, I decided to run from the large tree city my father had created. Though I am technically supposed to be the princess, I refuse to be bossed by my greedy father, I hate his rule, and hopefully someday I will be able to overthrow him… but for now I just keep running, I need to distance myself from my father’s… ‘castle.’ {It’s not a castle, castles are made of brick and stone, and have humans protecting them… he lives in a freaking tree… a tree.} [Plue! I told you to shut up, don’t make me put you out in the rain again!] {Sorry!!!} Oh, I guess I should explain Plue too… Well he’s a little butt head {I resent that!} [SHUT UP!] but he can be helpful… sometimes. Plue is what we Faerys call a ‘Tael’ or our companions, we get them at birth… though some people are luckier than others. As a good team, we are called Faery Taels, but… Plue kinda lacks in teamwork. {Hey! I’m a great team player, you just suck at giving orders and being cool!} [I’m just going to ignore that last comment…] 

So… what am I forgetting…? Oh, yes! Faerys are each special in their own way, with different kinds of powers and special abilities. For example, my father is very persuading, and powerful with his words… while my mother was more kind and could heal people. Me? Well… I’m not exactly sure, my mother always told me I was special, with more power than even my father, but I still haven’t found what my ability is… Some of us never do, kinda depressing but I know I’m close to figuring it out. {Oh I know your special power!} [Plue, I’m warning yo-] {The ability to be fat but skinny!} [You're dead! Get over here you stupid piece of snowman!]

| Technical Difficulties *Magic Displacement: Error 271* |

Sorry, Plue doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. He’s a good kid, but I mean… he wears a snowman costume every day, it kinda gets old… But anyway. As you know, I am Lucy, and I want to tell you my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I examined the elk, covering myself with blood in the process. Several arrows were lodged into its side, one had torn its heart it half, another punctured its stomach. It wasn’t a nice death, but at least it had been quick and painless, unlike the cruelty I had seen before in hunting. Muttering in defeat of not being able to stop the animals killer, I went to a stream in hopes of washing off all the blood. 

The water was freezing as i dipped my feet into it, doing my best not to shiver, though it didn’t work very well. My teeth chattered wildly as I splashed water over myself, and my white flower clothing. So much for a cute lilly dress… {Ha! Cute, you look like a dandelion who died!} [Plue, I’m gonna SMACK YOU!] 

Climbing out of the water, my dress drooped gloomily, permanently stained a crimson pink. It didn’t look… bad, but it did look like I just murdered something. Sighing in annoyance, I launched into the sky again, blasting the remaining water of my skin. 

The sun began to set over the forest, my only light leaving me for the night. Pulling my wings closer to me, I plummeted feet first into a patch of roses. My now… not white clothing helped me to blend into the petals, so I could at least get a good nights rest, without worry that a human could find me.

 

“Hey Happy! Wanna go fishing?” A voice broke me from a nice sleep. “Aye Sir!” Another replied Sunlight filtered into my eyelashes, I had to blink a few times before they adjusted to the sudden change. But then, a giant shadow was cast over me, and looking up, I saw the outline of a large boot.

“NO!” I screamed, leaping up from my makeshift bed. I barely got out of the way, before everything I was originally on was smashed to bits. Fear pulsated through my veins as I flew up from the grass, my eyes catching on a man.

He had surprising pink hair, that was sticking out in every way possible. His onyx eyes were shimmering joyfully as he smiled brightly. His teeth took me by surprise, they were white, and he had frightening long fangs. His clothes consisted of a worn red jacket, with a black undershirt. His pants were a darkish brown, with black boots cutting them off at the shins. I have to say, for a human, he looked pretty darn hot. 

Swallowing the drool that threatened to drip out of my mouth, I pulled out of bow from my bag. Cautiously I floated over to the man, my hands slightly shaking as I notched an arrow into my glistening silver bow. 

“Hey!” I shouted loudly, my voice nearly catching in my throat. The pinkette turned and his eyes widened at the sight of me, apparently he’d never seen a Faery before. “What are you doing here!” I tried to keep my voice even and calm, but my fear pushed through it, revealing how absolutely terrified I was.

“Whoa! The heck are you?” His voice wasn’t deep, but it definitely wasn’t a girly high tone. But his comment, despite the smoothness of his vocals, left me fuming with anger.

“What!?” I surprised myself with the amount of venom that was in that single word. “I’m a Faery! Now, what are you doing here!?”

“Well, Faery, I’m a human!” He didn’t act hostile, but I wouldn’t let my guard down. “Me and Happy are here to fish!” 

“Natsu! Your grammar is wrong again!” A blue cat growled at his companion. 

“AH!” I screamed, rocketing backwards. I knew about humans being evil, but cats were practically godzilla! 

“Happy! You scared her!” The kid named Natsu snapped at the feline before turning back to me. “Sorry, he’s not very good at being social.” Natsu smiled, and I felt strangely more relaxed.

“I-its okay.”

“Awesome! Do you know were a fish pond is….?”

“Lucy.”

“Luigi?” Anger once again flared in my veins.

“No, Lucy. Lu-cy”

“Oh, alright Luce, where is the fish.” Natsu sounded pretty demanding, and I glared at him.

“Fine, but if you try to kill me, I’ll get Plue to drown you.” {What if I don’t want to drown them?} [You work for me, Plue. If I die, you die.] {Oh, nevermind!} Crossing my arms, I fluttered towards the large lake I’d cleaned blood off in before. I really didn’t like the fact that I could practically feel Natsu’s breath on my heels, but I had to deal with it, I didn’t want to become Pinkette food.

“Fish fish fish!” Happy began to sing, dancing around Natsu’s legs. “Lucy’s bringing us to the fish.”

It was gonna be a long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got out another chapter, my lord I am lazy... or its just school idk.


	3. Over

This story is over, No more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new plot I came up with on my own, though I do take some of it from a picture I saw of a Fairy Lucy. (I write Fairy like Faery, because it looks cooler, and I want this to be an original story someday to be published once i change the characters a bit.)


End file.
